A last song
by shini-max
Summary: Le 25 novembre est une date que nous n'oublierons jamais. Dis, tu te souviens ? C'est ce jour que tout a basculé...
1. Prologue : Recommencer

_A last song._

Ok, alors le bla bla tage, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Tout ce que je vous souhaite, c'est une bonne lecture, et beaucoup de petites reviews... Le prologue est un peu long je sais, la suite est en cours d'ecriture. Merci messieurs les proffesseurs de m'inspirer autant, même si ce n'est pas pour vos cours... ^.^"

* * *

Prologue : Recommencer.

_Pov Micro Ice._

Le lycée. Je ne m'etais jamais imaginé au lycée, de plus que j'avais laissé tomber ma 3° pour la Cup. Le lycée, le rêve du lycée... Tout cela m'echappai totalement. Alors quand Aarch nous avait dit qu'il fallait qu'on etudie jusqu'au la prochaine Cup dans 4 ans... Je ne l'ai pas cru sur le coup. Pourtant, ma mere m'a egalement parlé de la reprise de mes etudes.

C'est comme ca que j'ai officiellement fait ma rentrée en seconde au lycée d'Aquillian. La seconde 3. Ma classe de cinglés. Bref. Mes amis ayant tous un an de plus que moi, deux pour Rocket, ils etaient eux en premiere et terminale. J'etais donc seul en seconde. Charmant n'est ce pas ? Enfin, seul. C'est ce que j'ai d'abord cru. Jusqu'à ce que le jour de la rentrée soit vraiment là. Et que je me retrouve dans la même classe que Yuki, la cousine de Thran et d'Ahito. La seule que je connaisais vraiment, et en plus de ca, super cool.

Jusqu'à fin novembre, tout allait bien. Je sortais, je travaillais, je m'eclatai, les cours... etaient des cours, il parait que les filles me trouvent à leur gout et je commencais à faire de plus en plus attention à moi. J'avais peur de changer, mais d'apres mes amis, j'etais juste resté moi même, et ca me faisait plaisir. Le port de l'uniforme ne me derangeait pas trop, je le portais de plus à la mode de moi. Je ne fume pas, je ne bois pas, je ne me drogue pas, je ne couche même pas, et je suis gentil avec ma mere. Je suis bon eleve, les profs m'apprecient.

Ouais, tout allait bien. Jusqu'au 25 novembre.

_POV Sinedd_

Le lycée. Le lycée avait une facheuse tedance à me mettre hors de moi. Il faut dire que je n'y suis pas resté longtemps. Debut premiere, j'ai tout laissé tombé pour la Cup. Que j'ai perdu. Ca a vallu le coup dis donc... Mais je suis quand même revenu sur Aquillian, me demandez pas pourquoi. Sans doute parce que j'ai toujours vecu ici, et que je ne me voyais vivre ailleurs. Les racines. Hum. Tu parles. Encore une belle connerie, mais faut croire que c'est vrai.

Le lycée est quand même l'endroit ou je suis le plus souvent. En ce moment. Mais bon, les cours ne m'interressent pas. Je suis en terminale quand même, faudrait quand meme que je me mette à bosser un peu. Tu parles. Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment reflechi à mon avenir. Avenir. Encore un mot doux et qui fait rever pas mal de monde. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je ne rentres pas vraiment dans le moule il faut dire. Je suis bizarre ? Oui, je sais. On me le dit souvent.

Les profs me prennent la tête, c'est tout. Faut pas chercher plus loin. Je n'ai jamais vecu que pour moi même. Et le foot. Oui, c'est vrai, il y a une chose qui m'a passionné, c'est le foot. Le reste, que dalle. Sauf ma meilleure amie, ma femme, mon amante, celle qui me suit partout. Non, ce n'est pas une fille. Juste ma guitare. Electrique. MA gratte. La mienne à moi. Si j'avais un rêve, ce serait de vivre avec elle, et grace à elle. Jouer de la guitare toute la journée. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais. Je ne vais pas souvent en cours. Pourquoi faire je vous dis ?

Ouais, c'est ca la vraie question. Pourquoi. Pourquoi il a fallu que j'accepte ce truc ? Tss... Moi et ma tête, on ne s'entend pas toujours. Même vraiment pas souvent on va dire.

En tout cas, ce 25 novembre, ya vraiment un truc qui a changé ma vie.

* * *

Voila voila, c'etait donc le prologue. Je sais, il ne sert à rien, mais il faut bien qu'on mette les choses un peu en place. Bisous.

Reviews ?


	2. Partie 1 : Ce jour precis Pas un autre

_A last song_

_Bla bla bla. Je sais, mes persos font dans le genre tres tres tres pas du tout comme dans l'AMV (oui oui c'est francais comment je parle) MAIS voila. Voila voila voila, ca faisait longtemps que je travaille sur une fic dans ce genre là, et quand j'ai maté la saison 2 de GF... Ben j'me suis dit pourquoi pas et yen est sorti ca. Je sais, c'est juste completement debile... Mais bon j'espere que vous saurez apprecié mes enormes conneries d'imagination. La psy de mon lycée a quand même dit que j'avais une imagination bien trop debordante. Surtout quand j'imagine mes profs absent. Bref. Passons._

_Bonne lecture quand même.... Et désolée pour les fautes, je suis tres fachée avec les accents..._

_

* * *

_

Partie 1 : Ce jour precis. Pas un autre. Juste ce jour.

_Pov Micro-Ice._

Ce jour là, il etait possible que je me suicide. Pourquoi ? Ah ah, la bonne question. Je detestait ce jour precis. C'etait le jour du conseil de classe. Mais oui, vous savez, le jour où les profs te descendent en deux coups de crayons, le jour où les delegues apprennent qu'ils ne servent à rien. Charmante journée. Charmant mercredi. Pourtant, pendant les 4h de cours que nous avons eu, notre conduite a été lisse et sage comme une image. Pour une fois qu'on suivait tous le cours d'anglais, pour une fois que la lecon d'histoire avait été aprise, pour une fois que personne ne parlait en économie, pour une fois qu'on a été gentil avec le prof de chimie au lieu de nous foutre de sa geule. Eh ben. Pour c'que ca a servit.

Notre conseil etait en plein milieu de l'apres midi. De 15h à 16h. Donc, depuis l'heure du lever, jusqu'à l'heure de la fin, ou je saurais enfin si je suis un bon eleve ou un cancre, il y a 9h de stress de rongage d'ongles. Superbe journée en perceptive.

Je m'ettendis sur la pelouse du lycée et mis un bout d'herbe dans ma bouche. Oh, les jolis nuages. Il etait 1h. Plus que trois heures, plus que trois heures. Courage. Ouais, il allait m'en falloir. J'etais mort de peur. J'avais froid. Oui, en même temps, on etait le 25 novembre et même s'il y avait du soleil, il faisait un tantinet frisquet. Et pourtant j'etais allongé dans la pelouse. Allez donc chercher ma logique.

"J'ai envie d'une pizza trois fromages et supplément d'anchois !" s'exclama Ahito allongé à mes cotés.

"On sort de table Ahi'..." repondit son frere.

"Ouais je sais, mais j'ai besoin de force je suis en pleine croissance..."

"T'as surtout un contrôle de maths demain c'est ca ?"

Et c'etait parti pour des lamentations en continue pendant au moins une demi heure. Ahito etait vraiment un mec super cool, mais quand il avait des periodes d'alertes du genre des controles ou des soucis de cours à rattraper... Ca devenait vite penible pour les nerfs. Mais bon. Ca faisait parti de lui. La seconde qui suivit ces intenses reflexions, une tête rousse me cacha les nuages. D-Jock.

"Bouges. J'ai un nuage à mater."

"Oh. Interessant. Il ressemble à quoi ?"

"Une sucette en forme de coeur."

Il eclata de rire. Oui, j'avais l'art de sortir des phrases de ce genre, pour rien. Juste pour les dire. Parce que y a des jours ou j'ai vraiment envie de... Telephone qui vibre au fond de ma poche. Oh. Zoellenne. Ma Zoé. Ma cherie. Ma femme. Oups, non, c'est pas vraiment ca. Zoé, c'est ma meilleure amie. C'est la fille à qui je dit tout, c'est la fille avec qui je rigole le plus, c'est la fille que j'adore le plus. C'est ma Zoé.

"Allo ?

"M.I., j'espere que t'es bien assis."

Bonjour Zoé, moi aussi ze t'aime. Elle n'a jamais fait dans la dentelle. Je l'aime quand même mais bon, des fois, elle se comporte vraiment en mec. Et moi en fille. C'est malin. Oui, on doit avoir des delires speciaux. Mais bon. Elle m'appelle M.I. Les initiales de mon prenom. Parce que Zoé est flemmarde. Oula, si elle savait tout ce que je pense sur elle, je me prendrais minimum trois baffes...

"Ma Zoé qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Il se passe que... que... que que que... Je vais avoir un p'tit frere."

"Oh. C'est... charmant."

Le seul probleme de ma vie, le seul different qui m'oppose à ma mere, c'est que je suis fils unique. Et que j'aurais tout simplement adoré avoir un frere ou une soeur. Ouais. Mais bon. Ma mere est celibataire depuis mon pere, et elle a 40 ans. A moins d'adopter...

"Non mais tu te rends compte M.I. ? Un petit frere ! A mon age !" hurlait sa voix desesperée.

"C'est qui ?" lanca Ahito.

"Zoé. Parle pas comme ca, on dirait que t'as 20 ans et tu fais peur à Ahito."

"Mais... Ca veut dire que je pourrais pas venir te voir pendant les vacances de Noël..."

Je me redressais vivement. Quoi ? Pardon ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? A quelle heure ? Mais non ! C'etait prevu depuis deux mois ! Je l'attendais tellement ! J'avais meme rangé ma chambre ! Exploit du siecle ! Non ! Elle devait venir, c'etait une question de vie ou de mort !

"Mais Zoé... Je fais comment pour... Non ! On avait dit qu'on ferait des blagues au téléphone !"

"Je sais... Moi aussi ca me deprime."

"Tss..."

Sur le moment, je la detestais. Bon sang, ce n'etait pas juste ! J'allais faire quoi, moi pour Noel ? Je boudais. Je regardais au loin pendant qu'elle me servait un interminable monologue sur sa vie. Charmant. Je deprimais. Ma montre idiquais 2h. Plus que deux heures, plus que deux heures. Au loin par dessus la voix de Zoé, et les rires de mes potes, j'entendais un son de guitare. De guitare ? Pourquoi de guitare ? Que se passait-il donc ? J'ecoutais doucement. Les notes etaient bien choisies. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me levais, et commencais à marcher vers le son, situé sur le toit. Tres bon son. Pur. Doux. Charmant. J'aimais.

Sur le toit, je tombais sur Sinedd. Non ? Ce n'etais pas lui ? Impossible ! Pas lui !

Merde. Je fais quoi maintenant !

* * *

Fin pour cette partie ! Bisous bisous, j'espere que vos reviews floriront !

Prochaine partie : POV Sinedd. Ses reactions.


	3. Partie 2 : Une journée qui est prevue

_A last song_

Fanatii'k-kawaii _: Je ne pense pas abandonner cette fic avant qu'elle ne soit finie, moi aussi je deteste quand les auteurs font ca, alors je ne vais pas le faire, ce serait stupide. C'est vrai que Sinedd a son charme, et j'adore le martiriser... Euh, non, c'est pas ca, désolé ^.^"_

_C'est donc parti pour la 3° partie de cette fic. Je sais, je poste vite, mais je prefere taper pendant que je suis inspirée, sinon ca va raler derriere. ^o^" Bisous. Bonne lecture, bonnes reviews._

* * *

Partie 2 : Une journée qui est prevue pour mal finir. Et pourtant. 

_POV Sinedd_

Le toit est pourtant un endroit interdit, où les eleves n'ont pas le droit de se rendre. Vous allez donc, dans la logique, me demandez ce que j'y frabrique, comme je suis un tres bon eleve qui n'enfraint JAMAIS les reglements. Ben c'est tres simple, comme il n'y a jamais personne, encore moins le mercredi apres midi où tout les eleves sont chez eux en train de visionner le dernier episode de leur serie préférée avant d'attaquer leurs devoirs. La vraie question est donc : qu'est ce que je fous là.

Je n'ai pas de serie préférée, je ne fait JAMAIS mes devoirs, et surtout, je n'ai aucune autre raison de rentrer chez moi parce que personne ne m'y attend. C'est ca d'etre orphelin, c'est pas vraiment facile facile. On s'y fait, mais bon. Ya des jours nostalgiques où on se demande pourquoi. Pourquoi c'est comme ci... Pourquoi si pourquoi ca, pourquoi c'est comme ca... Bordel, mais ya vraiment de ces questions dans ce monde qui ne devrait pas exister.

Il fait froid. Mes mains sont gelées. Et pourtant je ne bouge pas. Et je reprends ce morceau encore une fois. Et je ferme les yeux parce que ca fait plus d'une heure que je le repete pour le savoir à la perfection et que je le connais par coeur. Tss... Ouais, il faut croire que je suis officiellement un dingue. Mes doigts s'activaient sans relache et j'adorais cette sensation. Pendant que je jouais, j'avais l'agreable sensation d'exister. Etre quelqu'un. Etre en vie. Au moins avoir l'impression de vivre. Juste une fois, une unique fois. Juste cette fois.

Un bruit de pas. Tsss, mais on ne peut donc pas etre tranquille deux secondes non ? J'vous jure... Je tournais la tête. Pour refermer les yeux d'enervement. Ya des gens, des qu'on les voit, on pense à se pendre. Ben lui, il en fait parti de ces gens là. Micro-Ice. Le jour de sa naissance, le monde devait vraiment tourner à l'envers. Ou sa mere devant avoir des pr... Non. On insulte pas les parents. Ca se fait pas. Et oui, même si je suis du genre méchant sans coeur pas gentil qui insulte tout le monde, je n'insulte pas les parents. Par respect pour les miens.

Bref. On parlera de ca plus tard. Je croisai son regard. Qu'il me lanca meprisant. C'etait quand la derniere fois que je l'ai vu deja ? Ah ouais, ce jour ou j'ai tout perdu. Tss... Jour de... Bref. On parlera de ca egalement plus tard. Il me regarde de haut, je deteste ca. Je ne supporte pas d'etre inferieur aux gens. Surtout lui. Et quand je me releve, il fait au moins une tete de moins que moi. Tout ca sans le quitter des yeux, je rangeai mon mediator dans ma poche. Sans lui, j'aurais les doigts en sang je crois, tellement je joue. Bref. Lui.

"On peut savoir c'que tu fous ici ?" je râle dans sa direction.

"J'avais cru entendre... De la musique. Mais ca ne peut pas etre toi."

Reste calme Sin". Ne le frappe pas tout de suite. Gardes toi pour plus tard quand tu feras tomber son corps du toit.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je ne sais pas ce que c'est la musique ?"

"Parfaitement. Tu ne peux pas jouer si bien, c'est impossible."

Mon dieu, je deteste ce ton insolent qu'il emploit. Comme si il savait de quoi il parle. Ne pas le frapper. Ne pas le frapper. Surtout pas maintenant. De toute facon, mes doigts sont trop engourdis pour se serrer. Je choisis de me rassoir. Quitter son regard. Ca vaut mieux pour mon etat mental. Je repris ma gratte. Elle est encore chaud. Je passai mes doigts sur les cordes.

"Ecoute ca. Et apres on en reparle."

Et je repris mon morceau. Rien que pour lui montrer qu'il se trompe. Rien que pour le provoquer, pour le plaisir des yeux et des oreilles. Mes notes s'enchainent, j'en oublie qu'il est là, je ne suis plus les battements de mon coeur. Ma vie se trouve dans mes doigts, juste dans mes doigts gelés. Je joue comme si ma vie en dependait. Je joue pour lui, je l'oublie, je m'oublie quelque secondes. C'est trop bon. C'est presque jouissif de savoir que je joue, que je sais jouer.

Et lorsque je termine, tout s'envole en fumée. Je repose la guitare et retrouve son regard. Il est plus surpris qu'autre chose. Ah ! Victoire de moi ! 1 à 0. Que va tu repondre maintenant, petit Micro Ice ? Comprends tu enfin que je mene la dance ? Comprends tu enfin que je suis le plus fort ? Non, tu ne dis rien, tu te contente de mettre les mains dans tes poches et de detourner le regard.

"Ce morceau... C'est It's not over de Secondhand Serenade non ?" dit-il à mi voix.

"C'est bien, tu es moins idiot que je ne croyais."

"Te fous pas de moi. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu joue bien !"

Il retrouve mes yeux et me sourit. C'est à mon tour d'etre surpris. Il vient de me complimenter ? En même temps, il vient d'entendre un de mes concerts privés, il peut bien faire au moins ca. Mais venant de lui, c'est surprenant.

Au fait. C'est la premiere fois que je fais un concert, privé ou non. C'est la premiere fois que je joue un de mes morceau à quelqu'un.

Alors pourquoi lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit ?

* * *

_Fin de cette partie !_

_Oui, vous avez le droit de me detester, parce que je suis sadique de vous coller une telle fin._

_Prochaine partie : Pov Micro Ice... _

_Bonne reviews et *smouaks*_


	4. Partie 3 : Le monde est bleu pas rose

_A last song_

_Voila, apres une longue attente, et des heures et des heures de cours à me demandez " Mais qu'est ce que je vais ecrire", la suite arrive. Enfin. Ouais, je sais, je suis longuasse, je sais . Désolée d'avoir pas eu d'inspiration..._

* * *

Partie 3 : La vie est bleu, pas rose. Et alors ? C'est beau le bleu.

_POV Micro-Ice._

Ya des choses dans cette vie que je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mere avait peinte ma chambre en bleu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le ciel etait parfois gris. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le monde etait rond. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes yeux etaient gris perle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'allais en cours. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi celui que je considerais il y a encore dix minutes comme un mec mechant et insensible jouait de la guitare comme un Dieu.

Etre ou ne pas etre. Telle est la question. Qui a dit ca ? Un mec qui nous fait vraiment chier. Je ne comprenais pas. Le monde tournai rond. Ma chambre etait bleue. Le ciel etait parfois gris. Mes yeux etaient gris. Je vais en cours. Celui que je considerais il y a encore dix minutes comme un mec mechant et insensible joue de la guitare comme un Dieu. Soit. Le monde tourne rond ? Vous êtes sur ? Hum. Bref.

En tout cas. Faut que j'me tire d'ici. Que j'pars. Mais genre que j'pars loin. Tres loin. Parce que le monde eh ben il est grand. Tres grand. Micro-Ice, va te pendre, arrete de dire des conneries. Je suis crevé. J'en oubliais le conseil... Oh mon Dieu, alerte général, tout le monde sur le pont. Le conseil. Je l'avais zappé celui là. Faut que j'y aille. Il le faut vraiment. Alors pourquoi je reste ici, a le regarder, à regarder son putain de magnifique visage... Micro-Ice, tu devais pas aller te pendre ? Si. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je mit ma main derriere ma tête et baissai les yeux. J'eus la desagreable impression que toutes mes certitudes envers Sinned s'etaient toutes effondrées d'un seul coup. Bref.

"Ca fait longtemps que tu joue ?

-Ouais. A peu pres... Six ans ?

-Dingue ! C'est pour ca que tu joues bien.

Cette fois, j'ai clairement pu voir des rougeurs sur ses joues. Je souris. Ok, alors la, rien ne va plus du tout, je viens de lui sourire alors qu'il y a à peine quelques ... bref, ya pas longtemps, limite si je l'aurais pas frappé. Numero de l'asile le plus proche, s'il vous plait ?

"Bon, je crois que... Euh... Faut que j'y aille...

-Ok."

Ouais. Tout ca pour ca ? Non, quand même pas ? Je suis si mechant que ca que je vais me casser sans rien dire ? Une partie de moi me dit que oui, une autre que non. Bordel, mais pourquoi c'est toujours si compliqué dans c'te vie de fou ? Il est possible qu'un jour, je sois president, et que je change tout ca. Ouais, dans une autre vie, ou ma mere ne serait pas barwoman, mais secretaire d'Etat ! C'est beau de rever moi je dis. Dans mes reves, j'ai un monde parfais, et qui n'appartiens qu'à moi. J'ai deja été marié 20 fois, fils de rock star et skateur professionnel. Si le monde savait ce qu'il ce passe dans mon monde. Hum, c'etait pas ca le sujet de mes reflexions.

Je tendis une main vers lui. Ben quoi ? C'est le premier geste qui compte ! Quoi, yaurait fallu que je le serre dans mes bras aussi ! Non mais... Ya des fous dans ce monde... Il la prend. Et il la serre. Son contact est chaud. Mais sa main est froide. C'est cela, oui, mais moi je dis vive la logique... C'est où l'asile deja ? Je croise son regard. Il ne me lache pas. C'est à mon tour de rougir. Son regard est si profond. Si. Violet. Foncé. J'admire son sourire en coin. Ouais, c'est bon, je sais que je suis debile

Je retirai ma main sans douceur. Et je partis. Sans rien ajouter. Ben yaurait quoi à ajouter de toute facon ? Bref.

"Mice ? T'ecoutes quand je te parle ?"

Ah non, pas du tout pourquoi ? Mince, je suis deja rentré chez moi. Et j'ai fait ca comment moi ? Je suis rentré à pied ? Ou j'ai pris un bus ? On s'en fout, mais en tout cas, je suis chez moi. Ma mere me regarde. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore moi ?

"Tu as de la fievre Micro-Ice ? T'es tout rouge ?"

Hum, surement. Comment ca je suis rouge ? Bordel, mais que se passe-t-il dans cette tete de fou ?

* * *

_Fin de cette partie !_

_J'ai tenté de faire plus long... Je crois..._

_Bref. Reviews ?_


End file.
